


53. Missing

by parka_girl



Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Khiphop, Hip Hop, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parka_girl/pseuds/parka_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myungsu loses his hat. Or Myungsu meets a boy in a coffee shop and then goes to a show and meets him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	53. Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the dumb summary, I can't figure out how to summarize this one. Or any of them. (Also, this was posted twice, this is the first one with the better summary. Author!fail.)

The first time Myungsu meets Yoongi, it's an accident. Myungsu's meant to meet someone else, a date whose name he doesn't know. But the date stands him up, as they're wont to do and Myungsu sits at the table alone in a crowded coffee shop. He looks at the book on the table, the one he's meant to be reading while he waits, but he can't bring himself to pick it up. Instead, he stares aimlessly outside. It's winter, everyone's bundled up against the chill. There are Christmas lights in the trees and decorations everywhere he looks. 

He's lost in thought when Yoongi interrupts him. They've never met before and Myungsu doesn't know it's Yoongi until later. But right now, he's just an attractive looking guy about his age, asking if the seat's taken. Myungsu shakes his head, it should've been, he thinks bitterly. But he's only as bitter as cold coffee, not long for this world. Yoongi smiles across the table at him, over his coffee and phone. It rings and he answers, flashing another smile, an apologetic one this time. Myungsu doesn't listen to the chatter, but he finds it comforting to share the table with a stranger. 

He takes a sip of his coffee, but it's gone cold. He looks at his watch, he was meant to meet his date an hour ago. He sighs softly and glances over at Yoongi. He won't know his name for a week, but for now he tries not to study him. But he can't help it. The way his hair falls on his face, framing it. The fact that his eyes all but disappear when he smiles. Myungsu takes it in before turning away. He wants someone to smile at him like that. 

Eventually he excuses himself and returns to his flat. It's late evening now, darkness fallen. Myungsu fixes dinner and doesn't answer his phone. It's nearly midnight when he finally checks his messages. There are two, from the friend that set him up the first time, he deletes that one, and another, asking him if he'd like to go to a show next weekend. He texts that friend back, and learns that it's a hip hop show. Myungsu says sure, why not, after all he does listen to hip hop sometimes. His friend assures him that he hasn't heard of any of the rappers, they're too underground. Myungsu agrees, because what else is going to do with his Saturday, go on more blind dates? 

The week passes in a blur of work. He's nearing his performance review and he's having to work twice as hard as normal. His job is decent, it pays for his less than lavish lifestyle, giving him enough to afford things like his nice flat and comfortable, yet stylish clothes. It also affords him the ability to do things like go to shows with his friends. His performance review is Friday afternoon, the day before the concert. It's long and he doesn't even eat dinner when he gets home. He just collapses in bed and sleeps for twelve hours. 

When he wakes, his phone is ringing. He answers it, groggily. His friend wants to know if he's still going to the show tonight. Myungsu replies that yes, yes he is. But he just woke up. They chat a bit as Myungsu's head clears. He showers, picking out something comfortable to wear. He settles on jeans, a t-shirt and hoodie. He looks at the weather on his phone and sighs. After unseasonably warm temperatures during the previous week, they're expecting snow and near-freezing temperatures. Myungsu digs around for his hat and can't find it. Then he remembers the last place he had it. 

The coffee shop. He can see it on the table. He remembers being distracted by the boy sitting across from him. He remembers gathering up everything. Even the hat. It must've fallen out of his pocket, though. He sighs and decides he'll just have to get a new one, but later. He doesn't have enough time. He grabs his wallet, keys and phone, then puts the hood of his hoodie up and ventures outside. 

The metro is crowded, full of Christmas shoppers, the holiday only days away. He's meant to go home and maybe he will, but his shopping's been done for months. He sits, watching the crowds swell and thin around him. Eventually the train reaches his stop. He gets off and walks up the stairs and into the chilly evening air. He spots his friend, waving frantically at him. They laugh and chat, he details his latest failed date. His friend asks him what he's going to do and Myungsu just shrugs. He doesn't have an answer. 

They walk to the club and enter without having to pay. Myungsu looks over at his friend, who laughs. "I know a couple of the guys." 

Myungsu arches an eyebrow at him. "We served together." The friend replies and then grins. "And you're my plus one." 

They both laugh and walk inside. Myungsu's unable to remember the last time he was at a concert in such a small venue. He shocked by all the girls and leans over and says as much to his friend. His friend laughs and mumbles something about hip hop being the best way to get girls. They make their way through the crowd, getting a spot in the middle. Not too close or crowded, but not in the back, either. 

The show starts right on time and immediately Myungsu's impressed. The DJ's decent and the rappers are good. He even recognizes a few of the songs, though he's not sure why. And then a strangely familiar face walks onto the stage. Myungsu's jaw hangs open until he can make himself shut it. The last place he expected to see the boy from the coffee shop was on stage, at a hip hop show much less. He hadn't looked very hip hop the last time Myungsu saw him. 

He leans over to his friend. "Who is that?"

His friend looks at him, surprised. "Yoongi. I mean, his stage name is Suga. He's one of the guys I was telling you about, I know him from the milit -- Myungsu?" His friend said his name, but Myungsu wasn't even paying attention. He was staring at the stage, confused and slightly entranced. 

After the show, and Myungsu couldn't have said anything about the rest of the acts after Yoongi's set, his friend drags him backstage. Myungsu would rather have gone home, but his friend is persuasive. The backstage area is tiny, much smaller than Myungsu had imagined. And there are lots of people, most of them seem to know his friend. He's introduced to many of them and then there's Yoongi. Myungsu can recognize him from behind, he realizes, probably because he spent too much time staring at him while he was on stage. 

"Yah, Yoongi!" His friend shouts and Yoongi turns, a smile on his face that freezes into surprise when he sees Myungsu. But his friend, their friend, goes on, oblivious. "Yoongi, I'd like you to meet Myungsu, he's a good friend of mine." 

Yoongi holds out his hand and Myungsu takes it, shaking it. "Hi." He manages to get the word out. 

"Hey." Yoongi says and Myungsu looks down and realizes they ought to let go and so he does. 

Myungsu looks around for his friend, the awkwardness too much, but he's disappeared. Myungsu looks back toward Yoongi, who's watching him. 

"I have something of yours." Yoongi says, suddenly. He turns away, digging into a backpack and when he turns back, he's holding Myungsu's hat. 

Myungsu can't hide the grin. "I only realized it was missing this morning." 

"Did you come here to get it?" Yoongi asks. 

Myungsu shakes his head. "I didn't know who you were until tonight. Until you were on stage." 

Yoongi tilts his head, studying him, but doesn't say anything. 

"I guess it's just lucky that you were the one who sat down." Myungsu says as he's jostled by people moving around the small room. 

"Yeah. How'd you forget it in the first place?" Yoongi asks. 

Myungsu sighs. "Distracted." 

"By?" 

Myungsu can't decide if Yoongi's just making small talk or he's really interested, but he decides he'll answer truthfully, or mostly truthfully. "I got stood up." 

Yoongi looks surprised. "A date?" 

Myungsu nods. "I knew he'd stand me up, but …" He trails off and it's only then that he realizes the pronoun he used. 

Yoongi's staring, but there's something about his gaze that Myungsu kind of likes. Something almost distracting. Someone calls Yoongi's name, the stage one, and tosses him a shirt, which makes Yoongi smile and Myungsu feels his stomach flip. 

"What?" Yoongi asks, breaking through Myungsu's thoughts. 

"Earlier. When I said I was distracted." Myungsu starts, then stops. He cannot be doing this and yet. 

"It was me, right?" Yoongi says and there's a hint of teasing mixed with something else. 

All truth, this time. "Yeah." 

Yoongi looks a bit taken aback, but then he grins. "You busy?" 

"What, now?" Myungsu asks. 

Yoongi grins again, wider and showing his gums. Myungsu thinks maybe he wants to kiss Yoongi. "Yeah, now."

"I'm free." Myungsu replies because he knows where this is going, now. 

Yoongi leans in, closer than he has to, close enough for Myungsu to feel the heat of his breath on his ear when Yoongi speaks. "Wanna get out of here?"

Myungsu's almost breathless, this whole thing is working for him, almost perfectly. He turns his head, every so slightly, so they're close enough that they could kiss, if they wanted. "I do." 

Yoongi grins, then pulls back. "I gotta get you another hat." Myungsu arches an eyebrow, making Yoongi laugh. "I'm keeping this one." 

Myungsu follows Yoongi out of the club and into the frosty night air. He puts the snapback that Yoongi handed him on and shoves his hands in his pockets. He looks over at Yoongi, who is looking at him. 

"My last boyfriend didn't look as good as you do in snapbacks." Yoongi says quietly, so that only Myungsu can hear. 

They start walking before Myungsu can answer. "You look better in my hat than I ever did." He finally replies and finds that they're both grinning at each other. 

He didn't know the night would end like this. He didn't know that he even remembered how to flirt. He walks close to Yoongi, their arms brushing every so often. Eventually they stop in front of a restaurant that Myungsu's never been to, but passed on occasion. Yoongi leads them inside and picks a corner table, where they can sit next to each other without really looking like that's what they're doing. They order lots of food, probably too much, and spent the first fifteen minutes eating instead of talking. When they finally slow down, Yoongi's looking at him. 

"Why are you going on blind dates?" He asks around a mouthful of noodles. 

Myungsu sets his chopsticks down and studies his mostly empty plate before looking up and over at Yoongi. "I have this friend. She likes to play matchmaker." 

"But?" 

"The guys … we usually don't have much in common." Myungsu offers, but he doesn't really know why he keeps going on dates he know won't work. 

Yoongi nods. 

Myungsu studies him while they both a little more. "What about you?" 

"Do I go on blind dates?" Yoongi asks. 

Myungsu laughs and shakes his head. "You said your last …" 

A sad smiles crosses Yoongi's face. "He decided to go a different direction with his career. I swore I'd never date someone in the business again."

Myungsu fights his own smile. "I work in an office." 

Yoongi grins, the sad smile disappearing from his eyes. "What about your last boyfriend?"

"It's been a while. He … he decided that he wasn't into men after all." Myungsu says, quietly. 

He feels Yoongi's eyes on him, then feels Yoongi's hand briefly brush against his own. He lifts his gaze and holds Yoongi's. 

They don't talk for the rest of the meal, but their gazes keep catching and holding. Eventually they finish and Myungsu pays, before Yoongi can even offer. Once outside, the snow has started up and they walk toward the metro together. 

"Tomorrow." Myungsu says, quietly. 

"Yeah?" 

"Are you busy?" He asks, quietly. 

Yoongi's grinning, an almost shy smile. "No." 

"How about a movie?" Myungsu fiddles with his gloves and watching Yoongi fiddle with the hat that used to be his own. 

"Are you asking me on a date?" Yoongi half-whispers. 

Myungsu blushes a little as they walk down the stairs to the station. "I might be." 

Yoongi grins. "Afternoon or evening?" 

"You choose." Myungsu offers, pulling out his phone. 

Yoongi doesn't answer, instead he reaches out and takes Myungsu's phone from him. He types his number in and then sends himself a text, then hands his phone back. The phone buzzes in Myungsu's hand and he unlocks it. 

_Tomorrow afternoon. Come pick me up._

Myungsu lifts his gaze and sees Yoongi grinning at him. His phone buzzes again, it's Yoongi's address. Myungsu taps out a quick reply. 

_See you then._

When he looks up, Yoongi's still grinning. They board the train together, sitting so close that they're touching. Every so often Myungsu's glove hand brushes Yoongi's until, somewhere along the way, they're practically holding hands. Their stops are different, but it doesn't matter, because tomorrow Myungsu will show up at Yoongi's flat. And then they'll start dating, because that is the only way Myungsu can see things going. And when he turns back, just as he's getting off the train, and sees Yoongi watching him, he knows for sure. It's in the smile on his face that reaches to his eyes, which is echoed on Myungsu's own face, just as it's in the way they text each other deep into the night.


End file.
